


blue screen

by craevitae



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: College AU, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, jungmo is shy, minhee in specs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae
Summary: jungmo's laptop decided to die on him when he's in a library, as he eyed the handsome information technology student kang minhee to hopefully help him retrieve his research paper that's worth half of his grade... and even eat after, maybe.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Kang Minhee
Kudos: 85





	blue screen

it was already 10:30pm but students were still crowding the library. sure, it could be because it's finals week, but there's this one student who is just finishing his solo research paper; koo jungmo.

technically, it wasn't his fault that he's submitting late; he was at a mandatory scholarship trip that was supposed to be held much earlier, 2 weeks before finals week to be exact; but there was some problems regarding the trip so it had to be postponed. basically, he couldn't work on his research paper for 3 days because gadgets weren't allowed on the trip.

jungmo knew that, but he still took the hard route and didn't work on his paper till today. he was dumb, but at least he enjoyed the trip?

he wasn't that nervous for finals too because he has been revising since the semester started, and he's confident. he tries to be confident; he didn't want his efforts go to waste just because he's belittling his knowledge. 

but the research paper he's working on? its driving him insane.

jungmo looked at the time. 10:35pm; he has exactly an hour and 25 minutes to submit his research paper via email. he was typing frantically at this point; he hasn't eaten dinner yet and he's just starting to do the conclusion and abstract. though it doesn't really require that much thinking since he's just summarizing all of his findings, he's panicking because of the time constraint.

it didn't even help that he was repeatedly glancing at the information technology student in front of him.

he has seen a lot of handsome guys in his campus, but this guy? its like his face was sculptured by god himself.

the guy was actually the one who sat in front of him, and jungmo really couldn't get his eyes off him.

he shook himself out of his trance, as he tried to focus on his paper. jungmo has a short attention span, so he really gets distracted; not if he's panicking, though.

after doing his work for 30 minutes straight, he finally leaned back in relief when he finally finished. he saved his work, and closed all the tabs he opened.

...but his laptop suddenly turned off.

jungmo wasn't worried at first because his work was saved anyways, so he calmly opened his laptop again.

only to see a blue screen.

jungmo never saw this screen before, but he knew that meant an error was detected on starting. he started to panic, again; that paper he was working on is worth half of his final grade... if he can't turn it in, he had to perfect his exams and do extra credit work.

he bit his lip, trying to search for the error that was displayed in his screen. of course, he couldn't understand anything; he's not a technology major.

he looked around, trying to see if he can ask anyone to help him. he gave up when he realized that he literally didn't know anyone present in the library.

until his gaze met the guy in front of him.

jungmo bit his lip. the guy was wearing specs, and jungmo could see from the reflection casted on it that he's working with codes. trembling, he gently knocked on the table to get his attention; and he looked up from his laptop.

"can i help you?" the guy said, as jungmo gave him a small smile.

"uh... i know we don't know each other but can you help me out?" jungmo said awkwardly, as the guy just blinked and stood up; going next to jungmo.

"ah, blue screen..." the guy said. he immediately worked on jungmo's laptop, as jungmo stared at the side profile of the guy.

he then looked at his id, which displayed kang minhee, a 3rd year information technology student. jungmo mentally reminded himself to not forget his name just incase.

"what time is the deadline of your paper?" minhee asked, as jungmo only looked at him before snapping back to reality.

"uh... just before the day ends." jungmo said. minhee hummed, as he clicked on buttons that jungmo has no idea of.

"you just encountered a startup error... why did it turned off suddenly? are you using the processor too much- i mean... have you been using performance-heavy applications at the same time?" minhee asked. 

"well i closed a lot of tabs..." jungmo said, as minhee nodded. "yeah, don't do that again. it'll crash your laptop." just as minhee said that, his laptop was opened again. 

"i've put it on safe mode for now, the screen's going to be distorted but the next time you'll open your laptop again it'll be back to normal. go and submit your paper, it's almost 12." minhee said, as he gave jungmo a small smile.

jungmo couldn't speak; he was star-struck. minhee was a ll calm while he's fixing jungmo's laptop, compared to him that's literally sweating bullets because he's worried that minhee will suddenly say that 'oh, your laptop lost every file in existence.' he immediately submitted his paper through email and knocked on the table again. minhee looked at him, eyes filled with curiosity.

"uh... thank you. really. that was worth 50% of my grade." jungmo coughed, as minhee gave him a reassuring smile. "no problem."

jungmo still wanted to talk to him. it's not like you get to talk with a handsome student that is smart and an information technology major, right?

"do you want to grab some coffee? seems like you're still going to be here for awhile, you haven't taken a break..." jungmo finally asked after debating with his mind. 

"so you've been watching me?" minhee teased, as jungmo immediately went red. "well, how about a late dinner? seems like you haven't eaten yet."

"sure, minhee." jungmo immediately paused when he said his name. 'great, now minhee is going to freak at you because he hasn't told you his name yet.' jungmo thought, as he mentally prepared for what is minhee's reply.

"let's go then...

jungmo?"

jungmo internally squealed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad rip  
> actually i did this bcs im stupid but my file didn't end up saving so i had to retype my research paper again ❤️ pls use google docs


End file.
